1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handy computer with a built-in digital camera, which is capable of being readily used for inspection of various constructions during or after execution of construction work, for spot inspection of the state of executing construction work of roads, railways or rivers, and the maintenance state thereof, and further for record of accidental spots or management of parking offenses, etc. The invention also relates to a spot state recording method using the same camera.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
For example, there are many situations where, in a new constructions work or a reconstruction work for various constructions, the state of under construction and after the construction are inspected and recorded (hereinafter referred to as "spot inspection"). Up to now, the spot inspection has been recorded as stated below. Firstly, both of a primary constructor and a subconstructor carry a construction plan and a camera to the spot, and at the spot, the primary constructor recognizes whether the construction work is executed in accordance with the plan or not, and if he finds out any defective portions, he indicates this matter to the subconstructor. Then, the subconstructor checks the portion thus indicated on the plan, takes a photograph of the indicated portion, and records the photograph and the indicated portion on the plan in association with each other on a document.
However, it is troublesome to associate the defective portion indicated on the plan with the photograph, and also it is not easy to write the inspected matters in the plan and to handle the camera at the working spot with an insufficient footing.
Further, materials prepared on the basis of the inspection like this need to be kept for a given period of time. However, since the materials are stored in the form of documents, it is troublesome to take out the necessary materials from a large amount of inspection materials some other day. In order to rationalize the management of the materials, it is considered to store the materials in an electronic file. In this case, the construction design plan and the photographic image must be read by an image scanner or the like, resulting also in troublesomeness.
Various problems as mentioned above are not limited to the spot inspection for the state of the construction work, but also commonly applied to other works requiring the spot inspection.
For example, for recording the spot inspection for the state of executing construction work of roads, railways or rivers, and the maintenance state thereof, a person carries a large-area map including a spot to be inspected and a camera to the spot, and takes a photograph of the spot to be inspected while checking the spot to be inspected on the map.
The works as mentioned above tends to be accompanied with the same problems. Moreover, those problems exist in the following cases, that is, in a case where the maintenance of a construction is inspected on the basis of a construction plan, a case where the maintenance of a road is conducted on the basis of a road map, a case where the maintenance of a river is conducted on the basis of a river map, a case where the maintenance of a railway is conducted on the basis of a railway map, a case where the state of a public work or road construction is inspected on the basis of a general map or a road map, a case where an accidental spot is inspected on the basis of the general or road map, and the like.